Oneshot stories PLEASE HELP ME!
by Onyx Shadows
Summary: Heya, this is my first story on maximum ride but i'm doing an essay and i really need all your help. So basically i'm just going to write a bunch of stories and you have to tell me if there good or not. Please review!Ps.Some stories may not be based on MR
1. Prefect partners in Crime

**Heya everyone,**

**These are basically going to be a bunch of one-shots because I'm doing it for an essay so I just wanted to see what you guys thought.**

**Please review and get me as much feedback as possible, even if its bad it will still be much appreciated. **

**So on with the stories…**

_**Perfect Partners in Crime**_

'Why does it always happen in Belfast?' Chris asked. Who is Chris? Well he is one of my best friends, partners in crime and the one guy that I can never win a fight with. He has chocolate brown hair, and forest green eyes. He is also very muscular but we won't go into that. He is 6, 4ft and could be a basketball player if he so wished. But me? My name's Claire. I have golden blonde hair, and sapphire blue eyes. I'm 5, 11ft and Chris calls me smurf must of the time, but we can't all be as big as him. Chris and I are the best detectives in Belfast. Heck, we're the best detectives in Northern Ireland, but Chris wouldn't admit to that because he's too modest for his own good. Right now, were working on the biggest case so far, which is located in the Falls Road. It's one of the most stressful cases, and you want to know why? Because it involved for of our best friends, Nick, Dylan, Stephanie and Valerie, those four with Chris and me have been friends since nursery and they were involved in a bank robbery. So now you know why I'm a bit stressed out over this case, don't you.

'How do I know? Do you want me to just tell the criminals to rob a bank in England?' I replied.

'Well at least we wouldn't have to be trying to put our friends in prison' Chris mumbled, but luckily I still heard.

'What's that suppose to mean?' I exclaimed!

'You know, you're not the only one who is stressed out about this. Their my friends too. And firstly, I have no idea why they would even consider robbing a bank. It's not like there poor or something. Secondly, I don't want to bring the to prison. Imagine the amount of guilt we will have by putting out four friends in prison for nearly 10 years and Nick having that illness and not having any money to get the oper-' and then it clicked. Nick needed the money for an operation because he was diagnosed with cancer and because he's unemployed means he couldn't get the money from anywhere else and the best thing he thought to do was steal it.

Well this is going to be an interesting investigation.

**(A/N. Please tell me want you think. Do you like it, hate it. Just please tell me! Thanks for reading)**

**~Onyx Shadows~**


	2. The Blinding Light

_**Blinding light**_

'Come and find me, Max!' I shouted. I guess your wondering who I am. Well, my name's Angel, short for Angelia. I have long golden hair and sapphire blue eyes which I got from my father. I am 8 years old and I'm currently homeless with my sister Max. She is 15 years old. She has mid-length cream blonde hair and chocolate eyes which she got from our mother. We have no parents because they have been in jail since 3 years ago for being abusive and drink problems. They were never abusive to me because Max was to over-protective of me. In a way I'm grateful and in a way I hate it because we still get nightmares but Max's is more graphic because she got all the beating. We are leaving on the streets and try to find somewhere to sleep at night, most of the time we stay in the train station and that were we are now. The train station is currently abandoned because there was previously a big fire and they built a new one a few blocks away. At this particular moment I am trying to find a hiding place in a very dim lighted station so I ran to the edge of the train tracks and jump down and push my back to the edge of the wall so the shadows make me invisible.

'You have twenty seconds Angel!

20…..

…..

10…..

….

4…

3…..

2…

1!'

Suddenly a train started coming toward me. My body was paralyzed and but my mind was screaming,

'Max!' I shouted after my brain register what was going on.

'Huh?' Max replied unintelligently.

Then the blinding light of train lights was coming my way.

'Angel, grab my hand!' Max exclaimed with her air out stretched.

With no time to waste, I grabbed Max's arm and she pulled me up on the platform.

From that day on, I haven't forgotten the blinding light…

**Please tell me what you think! ** **If it bad, tell me anyway! I really need it:) **

**Thanks for all the lovely reviews I got:) R&R**

**~Onyx Shadows~**

'


	3. It was my entire fault!

_**It was my entire fault!**_

'Max! Help me get down from here … please…' Fang shouted in the cutest pleading voice. Ok, I know what you're thinking… Maximum Ride at age 13 thinks a boy is cute but trust me if you're knew this kid you would probably be falling at his feet by now. Fang was clinging onto the third tree branch for dear life which I have to tell you is pretty high for a third branch. But me being me, don't want to look weak and pathetic so what do I do. I do what Maximum Ride does best. I talk back.

'… Or what?' I retorted.

'Or else I'll turn into a Vampire and bit you…?' Fang shouted back which sounded more like a question then an actual statement.

'Is that so?'

'Yup?'

'Your really not sure of what you're saying, are you?'

'Nope'

'Finally! A proper statement'

Fang gave me one of his famous glares, which for anyone else they would run away and cry in a corner… but not me.

Fang started to slip off the branch. But at this moment in time I had my back facing Fang and didn't realize what was happening behind me.

'Max! Seriously help!' Fang screamed.

'Oh I'm not falling for that Fang' I turned around and saw Fang clinging onto the branch with at least three fingers and his onyx eyes.

I started running toward the tree but I was about a metre away and Fang was already falling for the tree when I got half way there. All I heard was a scream of pain come from Fang's mouth. By the time I got to him, he was gripping his shoulder and whimpering from the agonizing pain.

'Fang? Fang, are you ok? Please, say sometime? Oh god, this is all my fault' I exclaimed.

'Ma- Max, its no- not you-r fault' He stuttered.

'Yes it is, if I wasn't being so selfish you wouldn't be in pain. If it wasn't for me you wouldn't be on the ground in agony right now.' I cried out, tears streaming down my face.

'Max. I'm f-fine' he chocked out. He tried to manoeuvre his shoulder back into place. He hissed in pain and gave me a weak smile. I smiled back but looked down to his shoulder of his t-shirt which was covered in blood and still pouring out. He finally manages to move his shoulder into place but he was still bleeding bad and was starting to go really pale. I ripped my jacket of and pressed it hard onto his wound. He yelped in surprise and pain. All this blood was making me feel sick but I wasn't going to let it get in the way of task.

'Max' Fang said weakly, trying to push away the jacket which was probably causing him to be in agonizing pain.

'No! You are losing too much blood… I'm going to call the ambulance now.'

Fang was too weak to argue but I could make out his weak shake of his head and his pleading eyes boring into my heart.

'Fang I have to… I don't want to lose you…'

Fang's eyes softened and he nodded slightly then his body rested on my lap. So I fished out my phone and called 911 because we are currently living in America, California. They answered start away and I gave them the detail about where we were and what happened and Fang's condition. They hung up and said they would be soon, but how long will that take…

_**Sorry guys about stopping it there, I just want to know what you think of it so far and if I should continue this one or start a new chapter?**_

_**Please review soon:)**_

_**~Onyx Shadows~**_


	4. The strangest day

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed, you are truly awesome :) My last chapter, I'm actually going to make a separate story with it, thanks to the fabulous 'Raptor Claws' for the brilliant idea :) Ok, so I got the idea for this story from my fantastic partner in crime 'Gianna Sparrow' Thank you so much for the awesome idea :) Another point, thank you for all the lovely reviews, I really appreciate them:) **

**So without further a do:**

**(Some info on the characters)**

_**Nudge: 14 years old**_

_**Dark brown hair and Chocolate brown eyes**_

_**5,4ft**_

_**Iggy: 15 years old**_

_**Strawberry blonde hair and blue eyes**_

_**6,2ft**_

_**Fang: 15 years old**_

_**Black silk hair and Onyx eyes**_

_**6,4ft**_

_**The strangest day**_

'Ok class, today you have to do an essay …' said Miss Martin, _a.k.a the worst teacher on the planet, she has hated me from day one and I don't even know why. Seriously, the amount of times I have my head hit with a flaming book (not actually on fire) I'm surprise I haven't got brain damage yet, _Nudge thought. _I have wanted to get a cricket bat and hit her over the head until she goes into a coma one day, but anyway…_

Nudge was seating in class beside her best friend, Iggy. _Oh my gosh, Iggy has an amazing rocking body, a brilliant 6 pack, strawberry blonde hair and dazzling butterfly blue eyes. He just turned 15 two weeks ago and is quite tall for his age which is quite annoying when he towers over me with his extreme height._

Nudge suddenly got the urge to go to sleep, and then her eyes started to drift off …

'And now for the arena is the one, the only, Nudge Collins!' shouted one of her friends, Fang. _Wait, what? What is Fang doing here? What am I doing? Why am I dress in strapless scarlet red dress? But mind you, I did look kind of good in it. Anyway, back to the situation. _Fang is standing on a platform in a black suit. _Wow, big change there._ His black hair was shoulder length and his onyx eyes were sparkling.

There was a big roman below him and hundreds of people around the whole stadium. A big guy, who looked like a guard, grabbed Nudges naked arm and pushed her into the stadium. In the medium of the stadium was a microphone on a stand. The crowd was cheering and screaming and Nudge could make out some people with banners with her name writing in glitter and fancy handwriting. She turned around to Fang and could just about make out him pointing to the microphone; she awkwardly walked to the middle of the stadium and held the microphone so tight that her knuckles started to go white.

All of a sudden a song she loves and knew of my heart started to play and in a way told him how she felt Iggy.

So she did the only thing she could do, she sang . . .

_**Two, now that I'm with you  
>Another point of view<br>Instead of what I knew  
>Oh two, whatever will do<br>I don't see a way through  
>But your the one I choose<br>I never knew what double could do  
>But things are better, so much better<strong>_

_**Hold me closer never let me go  
>I don't want any other, baby<br>Two is the one, two is the one  
>I was lonely never had nobody<br>But now I've got double, baby  
>Two is the one, two is the one for me<strong>_

_**One, never had so much fun  
>Staying up till sun<br>Bangin' on my own drum  
>One, Always looking for love<br>And ending up with none  
>Made come true undone<br>I never knew what double could do  
>But things are better, so much better with two<strong>_

Suddenly Iggy started to walk toward Nudge in a dark blue chequered shirt which matched his eyes, ripped black jeans and black and blue high tops. He held a microphone of his own in his left hand and started to sing while walking toward Nudge. _****_

_**Hold me closer never let me go  
>I don't want any other, baby<br>Two is the one, two is the one  
>I was lonely never had nobody<br>But now I've got double, baby  
>Two is the one, two is the one for me<strong>_

_**Two, a couple not a few  
>Well this is something new<br>If a can deal with it then so can you  
>I never knew what double could do<br>But things are better, so much better**_

_**With two…**_

At the end on the song Iggy had his arms wrapped around Nudge and his forehead leant on hers. They both stood there, looking into each others' eyes just breathing in each others' scent.

A few minutes later Nudge could hear a voice in the back of her head calling for her, it got louder until it started to give her a head ache. Suddenly Iggy started to faded away and it everyway started to go black.

She opened her eyes, which was a bit blurred to find Iggy shaking her arm slightly and whispering her name. When her eyes focused she could see Iggy having a concerned face and breathing hard.

'Oh gosh Nudge, are you ok? You were in class and you had you head down and I thought you were sleeping then next thing I know, you're on the ground. Are you sleeping ok? Is everything alright with you parents?' Iggy screeched out in a matter of second. _And I thought I was the one who talks _30 _miles per second, obviously not, _Nudge thought to herself.

'Umm, yeah I think in ok. I haven't been sleeping great. No, everything with my parents' is not alright.' Nudge said plainly while pulling herself off the classroom floor.

'Why? What wrong with your parents?' Iggy asked curiously.

'Nothing you need to know sugar' Nudge said in a flirtatious voice to try and get him off the subject. Thankfully it worked.

'Sugar, huh?' Iggy said in a sexy voice.

'Yup'

'And what does sugar taste like?' Iggy said in a cheeky voice while stepping closer toward Nudge.

'Sweet' Nudge replied in a soft voice.

'How about you taste this sugar and see what it tastes like' Iggy asked and by this time, he was right in front of Nudge gazing into her chocolate brown eyes.

'That sounds good to me…' Nudge breathed out in a soft voice.

Then Iggy leant down and placed his lips on hers.

**What do you think? Is it good, bad? Please do tell, I would also like to thank 'Metal Flowers' for the lovely review. It helped a lot:) Please review!**


End file.
